This investigator-initiated study evaluates the efficacy and safety of interferon alpha-2b and ribavirin in dose escalations of 400mg, 800mg, and 1000mg. The biochemical and virological responses to treatment are measured at two time points: end of treatment response and six months posttreatment sustained response. Study closed for enrollment 12/99.